Of the Blood - The Story of Taretha Tari Draka Hellscream
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Nicknamed Tari, my mother dreamed my name as she carried me. Her father, Thrall, also known as Go'el, spoke to her and wished to remember his fallen friend and first good human he ever met. I am also named for Thrall's warrior made mother. My mother honored his request. Caught between peoples my mother struggles with who she is just as I do. Father is distant. Danger is everywhere.


Book 2: Of the Blood – The Story of Taretha "Tari" Draka Hellscream

Daughter of:

Garrosh Hellscream - Warchief of the Horde and chieftain of the Warsong clan, formerly leader of the Horde Expedition, Overlord of the Warsong Offensive, Master of Warsong Hold, former personal advisor to Thrall, son of Hellscream, and one of the military leaders of the Mag'har

and his mate

Rain Caller Shagara Hellscream nee Ambrose – Matron of the Horde, member of the Earthen Ring, known as the world shaman, the Stormborn, adopted daughter of Helene and Highlord Darion Mograine of the Alliance, and natural child of Go'el (Thrall) and Aggralan (Aggra) of the Horde.

Nicknamed Tari, my mother dreamed my name as she carried me. Her father, Thrall, also known as Go'el, spoke to her and wished to remember his fallen friend and first good human he ever met. I am also named for Thrall's warrior made mother. My mother honored his request. Caught between peoples my mother struggles with who she is just as I do. Father has become increasingly more distant and mother seems to try keep the Horde from fracturing even more than it already is. Somehow I must train and work hard because daddy has an assignment for me. However, mommy has told me my father is becoming crazy. I am not sure how much or what to believe anymore.

Chapter 1 – Ties that Bind

Taretha Draka Hellscream had been well named.

At birth she had come into this world with a howl that rivaled that of her grandfather, Grommash Hellscream. Garrosh, her father had been impressed. This child would be strong and be destined to do great things. If Garrosh had been disappointed in a female child, he made no sign and in fact she quickly became the apple of his eye, coming to sit with him at a young age to learn from him, literally sitting on his knee watching ambassadors learn the meaning of loyalty and betrayal.

He, however, allowed his mate, who had had a dream from her deceased father, to call his infant daughter as she willed since he had named his eldest son. Taretha had been the human whom had helped Thrall and Draka was his warrior made mother. Tari, as she was nicknamed embodied both of these women and her mother as well. Strong women were a force to be reckoned with and it was because of this, that Garrosh ordered his young daughter to be trained as an assassin. She had a talent for sneaking around even as a youngster watching feasts, watching her parents making love, and even watching an execution. All of which she was caught the next morning when she was so tired she could barely stay awake to eat.

A bright teenager now at sixteen years, Tari, as she was nicknamed, was solidly build. She had the brown skin of her father, but the beauty of her mother. She had eyes that were bluer than the sea, but her hair was dark and she had it in thick braids against her head and pulled back in a ponytail together in order to keep her vision clear. She already had a woman's body, but was still somewhat lanky and learning to deal with her sudden greater arm span and to run on longer legs. Though many looked at her appreciatively, few tried to speak to her knowing well that to anger her or Garrosh would be a quick end at the edge of Gorehowl.

Tari ducked a blow aimed at her head, but fell hard to the floor as her legs were swept out from under her. She howled in rage and bounced back up from her back to her feet with her weapons ready.

Her rogue master nodded. "Good, you are ready." He said approvingly. She was the most promising student he had seen since he had become a master. She had a mind that was unlike any other and she had pull as member of the Warchief's family. Perhaps her loyalties would come in handy eventually.

She stood in her cloth and leather robes letting her breath calm.

"You may return home for the day." Her master said dismissively.

She nodded and gathered herself. She walked back through the streets of Orgrimmar from the Cleft of Shadow under the heart of the city. She had shown a great deal of promise early and her father had grudgingly allowed his advisors to sway him to allow her to be trained as a rogue. Even more though, that now she was one of the assassin clan, the group who studied the art of death were now teaching her how to kill and how to watch and observe.

She heard foot falls behind her coming rapidly and she swung around and nearly collided with a tall olive skinned orc. She laughed a little as he looked down at her. He was impressively large and powerful, a mix of his father and grandfathers. Go'el had the look of Garrosh, but the temperament of his grandfather and namesake Thrall.

"Hello, sister." He greeted smiling around his developing tusks. Soon, soon, her brother would be able to find and claim a mate. He was her senior by four years making him in his one year past twenty. Their younger brother, Khal, was nearly six years her junior. Khal was always getting into mischief and his elder siblings would watch.

Tari though she was still a favorite of her father she was losing some of her time with him. She was after all a female and would serve her father other ways, mainly by being married off and be known from the issue she brought from her loins rather than make her own mark.

Tari was not really thinking she would marry anyone at that point and she was not about to be a vessel for child bearing. She had heard how dangerous it could be and painful.

She looked up as her brother playfully cuffed her. "Come on. Father wants us."

She sighed. "What has Khal done now? I was in my studies."

"I am not sure." Go'el said.

They walked together to the Hold where their father held court. They stepped in and dipped their heads in greeting to their father and their mother who stood nearby. Shagara could not see them, but her head turned upon smelling them and hearing them. She smiled a little and touched Garrosh's shoulder.

He looked up and followed her sightless eyes. He nodded. "Thank you." He said softly.

He rose to his feet regarding his two children. His son was now a man and his daughter was close to being grown as well. "Children." He started. "Where is your brother?"

"I was at my lessons father." Tari said.

"I was training as well father." Go'el said.

"You little brother escaped his nurse again and is somewhere in the city. Would one of you kindly bring him back here so I can speak to you all?" Garrosh said almost pleasantly. "Your mother is growing in concern and it is nearing dark."

"What about the guards?" Tari asked.

"He has your talent for losing them, my daughter."

She could not help, but smile at that.

Garrosh's eyes narrowed. "Whomever does not bring him back with share in his punishment." He barked.

Tari and Go'el looked at each other and then Tari smiled and pushed her brother running for the door.

Garrosh returned to his throne and looked up at his wife who looked concerned. "That is it my mate?"

"They came when summoned. Why are you punishing one?"

"It will motivate them. I do not intend to punish them. Khal, however, needs to start learning about authority."

She sighed and looked down. "He is a good boy. I do not understand this."

Garrosh cupped her chin. "He reminds me of myself at his age." He chuckled. "I would not be surprised if the boy actually is here somewhere."

She looked up. "Do you think so?"

"Perhaps." He said looking up before he kissed his mate.

ZzZ

Tari ran through the streets. Her brother loved treats and so she was going to look there first. Then she would look about all the places he liked to climb up. Her youngest brother had to be part spider monkey, some of the places he got to.

She smiled ruefully. He had learned that from her.

It was dark when she pulled herself to the top of the waterfall, free climbing the overhang was no trivial thing and she managed to pull herself up and to the secret place that she had brought him once as a little boy.

She walked along the narrow edge and then smiled seeing the green colored orcling sitting on the rocks looking out over the city bathed in moonlight. "Mother and father are going to own your hide." She hissed at him.

He shrugged. "That nurse is stifling."

"Come with me then. We need to get home."

He sighed and looked up as he rose. "Can you speak to father about her? She doesn't teach me anything she frets."

She smiled. "All right. If you promise not to climb again."

"I promise." He said.

She took his hand and then made their way back. They climbed down the wall. Tari lost her grip looking back at her little brother and gasped as she fell earthwards. She landed on her feet and heard the crunch as a bone broke.

She cried out and dropped to her side looking down. The bone was sticking out of her skin. Khal gasped and climbed down.

Go'el heard the commotion and went to look. He swore as he looked up to see Khal climbing down. He gathered his sister who was gasping in pain. He lifted her up and then looked at Khal who reached the earth and went to them.

"You are a damned idiot." Go'el bellowed at his younger sibling.

"Go'el, it wasn't his fault I lost my grip." She panted. She looked up, her eyes lined with pain. "The things we do for love, eh?"

"No, but it was that you were up there." He muttered. "Come on." He barked at the younger boy.

They entered the hold. Go'el barked for a priest as he set his sister on a couch near the throne. Shagara gasped smelling blood. She went to her daughter and felt her. "My leg Momma." She said.

Shagara felt down and felt the wet sticky blood. She lifted her hand casting a healing spell. The girl passed out and Shagara touched her cheek softly. She could feel her daughter's heartbeat. Perhaps it was a blessing to be out of the pain she was surely in. She looked up smelling her mate coming to them. Garrosh had come into the room hearing his son cry out.

Garrosh looked over her shoulder and then looked at Go'el who was covered in her blood. Khal looked down becoming interested in his feet.

"What the hell happened?"

"She fell, father." Go'el said. "She was climbing up the waterfall."

"How…?" Garrosh needed to the priest to attend the girl.

"I climbed up there to get away father." Khal said softly. "Sister took me up there often."

"Either one of you could have died." Garrosh said folding his arms. "You sister is there. Can you smell her blood? She is dying now."

Khal gasped and looked at the girl as her bones were set and her leg immobilized. Garrosh came into his view. "I will have no more of this, do you hear me?" He asked. "Generals who have crossed me for less have been put to death. Do I make myself clear boy?"

"Yes…yes father."

"Away with you." He barked.

He turned back to Shagara who had their daughter's life blood on her up to her elbows. "Will she live?"

"Yes. I think so." She said softly.

"Garrosh. I am not sure she will walk again."

"She is my daughter. She will find a way."

"I pray so."

"Come you are weary. You need a bath and some comfort, my love." He said looking at her.

She nodded. The scent of blood, though the scent of their daughter and her possible demise, had enthralled them both and they walked back together toward their apartments.


End file.
